


Сосуд благодати

by Cexmet



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Language: Russian, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What If? Secret Invasion, what if
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скруллы подчинили себе не только Часового.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сосуд благодати

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Мстителей.  
> Бета - Malahit.

Он предпочитает думать о себе как о Бобе Рейнольдсе, не как о Часовом или, тем более, Мраке. Боб не знает, кто именно он сейчас на самом деле, чем старательнее он к себе присматривается, тем сильнее размываются все очертания — он точно напечатанная в журнале обманка. Он старается не присматриваться. Ему не по себе от мыслей о том, что скруллы могли подчинить его себе, вцепившись в безумие, как пиявка в подступающую к коже вену. Но когда Боб не думает о таких вещах, все хорошо. 

Он выбрал правильную сторону, и это не предательство, а спасение. Ему ничто не угрожает. Рядом с ним тот, кого он любит. 

Тор напрягается, будто вздрагивает всем телом, когда Боб сжимает пальцами его запястья, стискивая их так сильно, точно хочет стать живыми оковами. Как бы ни был силен Боб, все же Тор может вырваться из его хватки, даже теперь, когда его силы истощены тяжестью нынешнего положения, — но он остается покорным, принимает все происходящее. Боб чувствует это. Они не прошли полного превращения, им не дано полностью осознать себя частью скруллов, но собственных сил Боба хватает на то, чтобы ощутить эмоции, чувства, сомнения. 

Боб подается вперед, и Тор поднимает бедра, принимая в себя его член полностью. Пытаясь выкрутиться из цепкого захвата — не потому, что ему не нравится, Тор просто старается устроиться удобнее, — он вскидывает голову. Упираясь в кровать только лопатками, он ловит ртом воздух; зубы Тора влажно блестят, на светлой коже проступает испарина — Боб старается сосредоточиться на деталях, чтобы отвлечься от целого. Он смотрит на толстые нити пульсирующих под кожей вен, на чуть вздувающиеся мышцы, рассыпающиеся по плечам волосы. Он разжимает руки, чтобы подхватить Тора под поясницу, и тот с облегчением откидывается на спину. 

Он теперь не такой ловкий и стойкий, как прежде, но порой сам забывает об этом.

Подавшись назад, Боб ускоряет темп. Он слышит дыхание Тора, чувствует всем телом его пульс, вдыхает его запах, все почти как раньше — до прихода скруллов, очень давно, они спали вместе, всего несколько раз. Сейчас все совсем не так, как раньше. 

Склонившись ближе, Боб проводит обеими руками по груди и животу Тора, точно пытаясь сквозь кожу и мышцы прощупать растущий внутри плод, созданный из смешанной крови человека и аса, измененной скруллами, необходимый им для новых опытов. Они захватят все миры, сделав живущих в них подобными себе. 

Их оружие — мир, а не война. 

Ради этого Боб встал на их сторону, а после — сам предложил наделить Тора их изменчивостью, заразить ей, как болезнью, чтобы получить гибрид трех видов, материал для их дальнейших исследований. 

Все совсем не так, как раньше. 

Боб отдергивает руки, упирается обеими ладонями в кровать, но не может отвести взгляд от живота Тора — тот уже заметно вздулся, выпирает так сильно, что это почти кажется Бобу болезненным или неправильным, а ведь до конца развития еще несколько месяцев. Боб гонит прочь сомнения. Он замечает все мелкие перемены, даже те, которых предпочел бы не видеть, — но если сосредоточиться на деталях, очертания не размываются, и то, что видит Боб, не становится обманкой. 

Тор тяжело дышит, точно захлебывается, ему не хватает воздуха, пусть даже сейчас он почти неподвижен, но торопливый ритм движений, выбранный Бобом, наваливающимся сверху, выматывает его. Стоящий член Тора упирается в округлый живот, распираемый растущим внутри зародышем, — и, снова склонившись ближе, Боб обхватывает пальцами толстый ствол, чуть ниже головки, и начинает двигать рукой, пытаясь удержать тот же темп, надеясь, что все закончится быстро.

Он закрывает глаза, и почти слышит тонкий голос существа, растущего внутри Тора, а потом, на секунду, всего на секунду, его точно окатывает ледяной волной ненависти, идущей не то изнутри, не то откуда-то извне, — так бывало, когда приходил Мрак. Но потом ненависть исчезает, так же быстро, как появилась, остается только покой.


End file.
